GONGER
by Meet.Me.After.Dawn
Summary: A screenplay about a young boy named Tom Riddle whom everyone else refers to as 'Gonger'. Tom finds himself being adopted. Oneshot. OC. Alternate Universe.


**GONGER**

Screenplay written by Fatema Haidery

Draft: June 2012

CHILDREN TALKING, WHISPERING, PENCILS FALLING AND LAUGHING

FADE IN ON:

EXT. LONDON - England - Day

A foggy day with many clouds in the sky.

Move downward towards the town.

Zoom in the town until it reaches the gates of the orphanage.

FADE IN ON:

INT. CLASSROOM - ORPHANAGE – LONDON – SPRING – DAY

A woman in her late 20s, JENNA HORAN, was writing on a chalkboard. She suddenly stopped and placed the chalk back on the edge of the board.

JENNA

I need to use the rest room. I'll be back in a minute!

Jenna leaves the classroom.

TOM 'GONGER' RIDDLE, an adorable little boy, at the age of 9, with pale skin, dark hair and glowing green eyes is sitting at his desk, twiddling his pen in between his thumb and index finger. His new jumper scratched his back and so he fidgeted in his chair. His angelic glow was interrupted by the evil glint in his eyes as he glared at the other children around him.

MS. TAGORIA, a nasty old woman in her early 40s entered the classroom and looked around to find Tom.

MS. TAGORIA

Gonger! Come with me this instant.

Tom looks down at his hands in his lap and hesitates.

MS. TAGORIA

Hurry up! We haven't got all day.

Ms. Tagoria leads Tom outside the classroom.

INT. OFFICE – DAY

MS. TAGORIA

Gonger, sit here (indicates a chair) and wait until I come back.

Tom sits down.

Ms. Tagoria leaves the office.

TAPPING OF THE CURTAIN CHAIN HITTING THE A/C

Tom faces the air conditioner and scowls. He starts to tap his foot impatiently, crossing and uncrossing his arms every so often.

He stood up from his chair and advanced towards the window. Using up all of his strength, he forced the window open and had to regain his balance before he accidentally fell out, not that it would hurt because the orphanage was only a story high.

INT. OUT THE WINDOW/BACK OF HEAD - DAY

As he looked out at the old willow tree, he was greeted by birds chirping and feeding their youngsters. He turned his head to the college campus just to the left of the building and saw a man on a lawn mower as well as hearing the lawn mower's engine. Suddenly, Tom heard the honk of a car and swiveled his head to its direction.

EXT. ORPHANAGE GATES – DAY

A shiny black car entered the gates of the orphanage and stopped at the end of the short driveway. Mr. MARVOLIO killed the engine of his car and stepped out of his car. As he approached another strange woman, he talked to Ms. Tagoria and she welcomed him inside, his keys made a jingling sound.

INT. OFFICE – DAY

Tom quickly shut the window close and the floor boards croaked in protest as he stealthily crept back to his seat. The door flew open and revealed a tall man in his mid-30s, wearing a trench coat and a fedora. The man was followed by the strange woman and Ms. Tagoria.

The man placed his hat and coat on a hanger on the back of the office door. He was left wearing his dress plants and a dress shirt with an indigo tie.

They all sat down in the more comfortable chairs as Tom was left still sitting in the cheap little chair meant for toddlers.

MS. TAGORIA

Gregory, this is Mr. Marvolio and MS. ESMERELDA, a social worker. Mr., this is Tom Riddle.

Ms. Tagoria was looking expectantly at Tom who refused to reply because she used his real name. He cringed when she had said it. He sat in silence almost daring Ms. Tagoria to make him speak. Tom forced a smile which turned out to be more of a grimace.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence and shuffling feet, Mr. Marvolio decided to cough and break the silence.

MR. MARVOLIO

So, Tom,

GONGER

(Interrupts)

The kids call me Gonger.

Mr. Marvolio looked questioningly at Gonger.

What does Gonger mean?

TOM

It's German. It is the name of a spirit of a dead person who is said to haunt the second generation descendants of its murderers.

MR. MARVOLIO

Oh, um, anyhow, 'Tom', would you like to be adopted?

Tom looks around with a bored look on his face before looking at the man before him.

TOM

Do I really get a say in this?

MR. MARVOLIO

Well, I do hope that you enjoy living with me, you will finally have your very own room and I'll buy you many things. I'm sure you'll get along with my wife. She absolutely adores little kids.

Tom starts fidgeting and tapping his foot as the adults discuss the adoption.

TIME SKIP

INT. OFFICE – DAY

Mr. Marvolio and Ms. Tagoria shake hands, signifying that the decision was made and the preparations were all taken care of.

The social worker had them sign a few papers and now it was all over. Tom now turned his head to look at Mr. Marvolio. His eyes were nothing but gentle.

MR. MARVOLIO

Come on Tom, I think you'll like living with me.

TOM (UNDER HIS BREATH)

Doubt it.

EXT. GATEWAY - AFTERNOON

Tom walked behind the grownups, barely believing what was happening. He glanced at the man with and odd, analyzing expression. He never once took his eyes off of the man, until they reached the car.

The man and Tom both stepped into the man's car and the man started the engine and rolled his window down. Tom was forced to looked out the window and stare at the orphanage that never really meant home. His fake façade melted as soon as he locked eyes with a girl at the window.

EXT. IN FRONT OF THE WINDOW - AFTERNOON

GRACE held her hand upon the glass of the window and gave Gonger a sad smile. Her aqua blue eyes, reflecting the sorrow that she felt also produced tears that started to fall down her cheeks. She waved her small hand the gesture of a final goodbye.

EXT. IN FRONT OF THE CAR WINDOW – AFTERNOON

Gonger placed his hand on the cold glass and waved to Grace. He felt tears sting his eyes and tried his best not to let them fall by clenching his jaw and forming fists. He failed to do so and his tears leaked onto his new jumper. He looked once again at the girl by the window and put his forehead onto the glass. He sighed and whispered:

TOM

Goodbye.

The car drives on and on until it cannot be seen.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
